warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy Roleplay
Part of a major prophecy? Yeah, that figures. I saw that DawnClan roleplay needs to be archived again, and I don't find it easy to keep up with it there, with everything else going on. Here, you can roleplay as your prophecy cats. To add your cat as a prophecy cat, you must: #Have at least 3 cats in a clan(s). #Have a page for at least ONE of your characters. To have a prophecy cat, you must ask 4pinkbear or ask at the prophecy's talk page. However, the prophecy auditions have officially ended, and 4pinkbear is making the prophecy right away. The Second Prophecy Roleplay Archives: Prophecy Roleplay Archive 1 Death. (Do you guys remember when I said that in the prophecy a cat would die? Do you think you know who? ITO find out, read this post...it'll surprise all of you! It may seem odd, but this is because of a lot from the cat who's dying past.) Darkness erupted around the silver cat. His eyes glowed slightly as he ran endlessly in place. He closed his eyes as a cat boomed, "You're next!" StarClan came to Ironstar, in his unconsious sleep, to him angrily. Darkgaze, in particular, was mad. "My grandaughter is innocent of the crime you commited, falling in love with you scum! I never liked you, and now you do this!?" ... (And no, Ironstar is not an evil act. And Webpaw was not murdered on purpose. Blame Flamestar for being a bad influence in the past.) Lavenderheart fell unconsious to the ground and found herself in a Star Court of Code Justice. Ironstar was sitting behind a tree trunk nervously. "Ironstar!" she cried out. Then she saw her grandfather, Darkgaze, angrily hissing at him. "Star, the creator of StarClan, has agreed that you must be punished." Violetshadow snarled, and then hissed, "I can't believe you murdered Webpaw!" A small, nervous gray tabby tom, no more than 6 moons, stepped out, his blue eyes glowing like all of StarClan's. A white she-cat with a star-shaped mark on her forehead stepped out of the darkness. That must be Star. Please, Star. Please don't kill him because we had four kits. ''Star swerved to his side and unsheathed her claws. "You know the punishment. One life for one kit. You may go to StarClan, but you will live in agony until Thrushstar joins you." ''Thrushstar!? ''Ironstar gulped. ''No! No! ''"Lavenderheart, you aren't guilty of charges. We brought you here as a witness to Ironstar's cruelty to everyone. This cat is a cheating liar and he knows it. The only true part is that he loves you. This is this goodbye." Star hissed. Ironstar closed his eyes and mewed softly, "Goodbye Lavenderheart." Tears came to her eyes. Not just any tears, these were tears of pure rage. "You-you lied to me! I thought we were special! I loved a liar! And now our kits are soiled! SOILED!" she cried out, half snarling. Then, she sucked back anymore nastiness. Did he really deserve this? No. She looked at the tears coming to his eyes. ''No, no! I'm sorry! ''She tried to reply, but Darkgaze glared at her. She gulped. Then, Star leaped forward. She closed her eyes as wails of agony hit her ears and she suddenly woke up, crying. She got up to see Swishtail staring at her awkwardly. "Hurry! The Medicine Den! Ironstar's dying!" she choked out, dashing, Swishtail at her side. Ironstar was bloodied, bruised, and dead. His eyes were watery. "NO!" Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 21:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather, Hikari, Zoey, Sunsetstar, Lightningheart and Snowheart rushed to the dying Ironstar. Hikari gently licked the dying tom. Zoey pushed her nose into his fur. Phoenixfeather stared at Lightningheart and Snowheart with sad eyes. "You knew this would happen," the ginger she-cat guessed. Both she-cats nodded. "We're from the future, and TimeClan is charged with one important task, as we are the Clan of time itself: hte regulation and preservation of time," Lightningheart informed. "So this was all to happen? Wolves attacking, the battle against the Dark Forest and FireClan...even this?" Phoenixfeather asked. "Yes. To us, it's like going through history itself and playing a part in it. We've known about this from nursery tales," Snowheart answered. Phoenixfeather pressed her nose into Ironstar's fur. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:45, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Congrats to Elorisa: Driptail is now DuskClan deputy! Yay!) Thrushstar looked sadly at her old friend, now deceased. StarClan had surprisingly come ''to ''her to give her nine lives. Probably because her clan is weakened, and that she would never make the journey. She ran up the biggest rock and called her clan together. "In these hard times, we need a strong, loyal deputy who would give EVERYTHING for her clan. Driptail, I dub you deputy of DuskClan. You already recieved an apprentice, and you are the most obvious choice to be my successor, friend. Congrats!" she yowled. Driptail looked up in shock and happiness. Thrushstar looked up at the sky and thought she could see Ironstar, Robinstar, and Thrushwing happily looking at her, their eyes twinkling like stars. She blinked and they were gone. Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 21:54, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Phoenixfeather sighed wearily. Ironstar was Lavenderheart's mate. Would he ever come from StarClan to see his kits? She swept Dovekit, Amberkit, Applekit and Stormkit closer together with her tail. "What happened?" Amberkit meowed. "A great leader just died," Phoenixfeather meowed. "Who? Burrstar?" Dovekit meowed, confused. Phoenixfeather shook her head. "Ironstar," she meowed. Dovekit managed to wriggle free and pad over to Ironstar's body for vigil. Phoenixfeather sighed. "Can I trust you all to behave while I speak with Lavenderheart?" she meowed. Her kits nodded and padded over to keep vigil for Ironstar. Phoenixfeather padded over to Lavenderheart. "I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry on," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:00, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Lavenderheart's eyes were slightly clouded and looked as if they were sadly staring into the distance. "Why did StarClan have to punish Ironstar by destroying his last 5 lives? What did he do?" she cried out. Phoenixfeather gasped and choked out, "What!?" Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 22:12, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather's heart nearly stopped. "Why did StarClan destroy Ironstar's last lives?" she whispered. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:17, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool's head was bowed. "Perhaps StarClan meant to punish him and Lavenderheart for having kits together." 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 02:15, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Lavenderheart looked up, tears in her eyes. "StarClan charged him with murder of an apprentice and of illegal love, but they said I was completely guilty, that he had cheated on me and-" "What else!? What else did he do!?" "He was charged with poorly leading his clan to death." Lavenderheart meowed pitifully. Whisperpool rested her tail-tip on the violet she-cat's shoulder. Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 10:53, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Wolf Sensing (BC DuskClan is being evacuated as wolves attack their camp. They will stay with DawnClan, their former enemies now good allies, until the Star Cats drive out the wolf invaders. AND, you will see more of Faolan and Lavender wolf crazy! Also, Applekit gone wolf!) Lavenderheart sniffed the air. "Snowheart!?" she meowed worriedly. Snowheart rushed to her side. "Is there something wrong, Lavender-" "Wolves. You were right. And-and...they're heading straight towards DuskClan! What will happen!? Will my soulmate-" "Calm down!" Lightningheart hissed. "We'll fix it. Summon all Star Cats over here except for Ironstar. I need you to warn him yourself!" Phoenixfeather mewed. Lavenderheart nodded to her friends and her eyes lit up. In a flash, the she-cat was gone. She teleported to Ironstar's den where he sat miserably, knowing that he may never see his 4 kits his mate had told him about. He sniffled. Swishtail let out a small gasp as Lavenderheart appeared. "Ironstar! My love, Wolves are about to attack DuskClan. Only we can save all the clans! We need you, love!" Lavenderheart cried. Ironstar gasped, and then, bravely, meowed, "Swishtail! Thrushbeak! Ready the clan! Wolves are in our territory! Evacuate the queens if they come into camp! DuskClan's future depends on them!" Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 20:32, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Springkit, Summerkit, Autumkit, Winterkit, Snowkit, Dovekit, Sunrisekit, Stardustkit, Flamekit, Rosekit, Fairykit, Dragonkit, Stormkit, Rainekit, Fangkit, Cloudkit, Runningkit, Tigerkit and Firekit had all scented the wolves coming. Snowkit lashed his tail in anger. "We have to fight them!" he hissed. "Arrogant furball!" Dovekit meowed. "We have to work out how to fight them," Stardustkit meowed. He paced around the clearing. "Maybe we can lead them away from the Clan somewhow?" the silvery kit wondered. "I hope you all aren't planning on doing anything rash!" Phoenixfeather meowed, sternly. "We want to help!" Flamekit meowed indignatly. Phoenixfeather sighed. "You're all Star Cats, but you're just kits. You can provide back up," she decided. "Yes!" Dovekit squealed. Phoenixfeather's eyes glowed, and a silver tom appeared. "Go to Hikari, Zoey and Riku of the Organization. Tell them to come here soon as posible!" Phoenixfeather ordered. The illusion tom nodded and darted off. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 14:35, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather watched as Hikari and Zoey came running into camp. "Okay, first, that was an extremely cool power. Second, you sensed the wolves too?" Hikari asked. Phoenixfeather nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 14:54, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool's tail flicked. "If I had lips, I'd whistle." she mewed admiringly. Mistkit bounced around everyone's paws. "Can I fight the wolves?" "No, but you can be backup with the others." purred Whisperpool. 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 18:52, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather sighed. "All Star Kits are to provide backup. Do not fight unless we say you can," she ordered. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:33, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool paced worriedly. "Are you sure we can defeat the wolves? They seem so... big." 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 04:09, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Don't forget, Faolanwolf and Lavenderheart can turn into wolves, and I was turned into a wolf alongisde them. Maybe we can make peace with them?" Phoenixfeather wondered. Snowkit unsheathed his claws. "I will fight to protect DuskClan!" he vowed. Phoenixfeather rested her tail tip on Snowkit's shoulder. "I do not doubt you," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's a plan. Maybe we could make peace and have some sort of... treaty with them." purred Whisperpool. 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 17:12, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The problem is, though, why would wolves attack out of the blue?" Phoenixfeather wondered. "They most likely gained a taste for cat blood," Flamekit guessed. Stardustkit shook his head. "No. Something else must be behind this," he guessed. "In any case, we're going to have trouble," Rosekit meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 17:22, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku sat near the entrance of the camp, ears pricked for any sign of the wolves. Xigbar; The Freeshooter 21:23, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey padded up and joined him, her face stoic. "I will stand by you, Riku. I'm ready to fight," she promised. "Both of you, keep an eye out and yowl the moment you hear or see wolves coming. Do not hesitate to yowl in case there's another emergency, like the Dark Forest or FireClan yet again," Phoenixfeather ordered. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:29, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku nodded. "Will do. Just that I can't see them. Zoey, will you take off my strip of fabric? I'm going to need all my senses for this." Xigbar; The Freeshooter 21:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey nodded. She grabbed the band of fabric and gently pulled it off. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku opened his eyes to see again. The sudden flash of colors dazed him for a moment, then he refocused. "Thanks." Xigbar; The Freeshooter 21:36, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey nodded. "No problem," she meowed. Fairykit and Dragonkit gazed at Riku with awe. Snowheart purred at the sight of her sister's kits. Tigerkit shivered. "Will we fight?" she asked. A flash of concern sparked in Phoenixfeather's eyes. "No, you most likely won't, but you guys are Star Kits. You're strong and can take down any cat if needed, though your enemies will be wolves this time," Hikari reassured the kits. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku absentmindedly played with a shadow as he watched for wolves, bending it into different shapes. Xigbar; The Freeshooter 21:45, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Snowkit watched Riku with interest in his eyes. Springkit padded over. "Do you want to practice fighting? Lightningheart's teaching us some stuff," she asked. Snowkit nodded and scampered over. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shadowglare looked over at Riku. "Hey Riku, can you train me to control shadows better?" he asked. Riku smiled. "Sure. Dusktime, can you take over guarding for me?" he said gruffly, and the brown tabby tom padded over, nodding. Xigbar; The Freeshooter 21:54, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Snowheart watched as Lightningheart was training the kits. She soon was trying to pin at least one of the kits down, claws unsheathed, though they proved too fast for her. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Because the 3rd Generation Prophecy is coming up, I'll just have Hikari and Zoey give birth right now.) Hikari and Zoey had given birth to their kits sooner than expected. Phoenixfeather purred. Hikari looked drowsily up at Phoenixfether with happiness in her eyes. "Thank goodness I'm not a true medicine cat," she purred in amusement. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku softly nuzzled Zoey's flank, and stared down lovingly at his kits. "What should we name them?" he whispered. Xigbar; The Freeshooter 14:00, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I named the black kit with purplish tints Juniper, the bright ginger kit Blaze, and the silver one Aurora. I remember hearing the word Aurora once with my Twolegs when they were talking about something," Zoey meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 14:12, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Then lets name the larger silver tom Gin, the smaller silver tom, the one with ruffled fur, will be named Xehanort, and the brown tom with be named Layton." Riku replied. Xigbar; The Freeshooter 14:15, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey nodded. "Xemnas will be happy to hear he has some kits of his own, too," Hikari commented. Phoenixfeather was surprised. "They're his kits?" she asked. Hikari nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 14:20, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Charonflash padded over to the new queens and their kits. "Congratulations!" she purred. Xigbar; The Freeshooter 14:26, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks," Zoey thanked. Springkit trotted in and dropped two mice at the queens' paws. "Here. Snowheart wanted me to give you these," she meowed. Hikari meowed a thank you and tucked into her mouse. Zoey purred. "You're going to be a great warrior, Springkit," she meowed before eating. Springkit dipped her head and headed back outside to play. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 14:29, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku softly nuzzled Zoey's flank once more, before going back out to watch for the wolves. Xigbar; The Freeshooter 14:33, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather watched as Dovekit played with Lightningheart, Snowheart and Sunsetstar's kits. She noticed how gentle Springkit was. Maybe she didn't want to be a warrior. After all, compared to her sisters and brothers, she was kind and sweet, not exactly the best warrior traits. Phoenixfeather sighed and padded over to share tongues with Smokemist. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 14:44, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Layton opened his eyes for the first time, and let out a soft yawn. He nuzzled closer into his mother's belly, and closed them again to sleep. Xigbar; The Freeshooter 14:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aurora blinked open her green, shiny eyes and looked at her mother. Zoey gently checked Aurora's paw. She was a Star Cat! Gently, Zoey checked her kit's paws and saw that only Juniper and Aurora were Star Cats. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 14:55, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Xehanort let out a small growl as his mother checked his paw. Blinking his eyes open, he looked up at his mother for the first time. Xigbar; The Freeshooter 15:03, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I checked the 3rd Prophecy page. My comment: Yay, more forbidden romance!) Zoey was surprised when Xehanort looked at her. "Hello, little one," she purred. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 15:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Xehanort blinked. "H-hi." he stuttered softly. Xigbar; The Freeshooter 15:11, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aurora looked at her brother. He looked slightly muscular, even though he was a newborn kit, but there was something she could not understand...what was it? Zoey purred and licked her son's head. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 15:15, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Xehanort purred softly, and nuzzled into Zoey's belly. Xigbar; The Freeshooter 15:16, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey smiled. Her friends would be so happy for her once they met her kits. Meanwhile, Snowheart stared at the sky, her pelt prickling. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 15:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Charonflash padded over next to Riku. "Seen or heard anything?" she asked. Riku shook his head. "Nothing." Xigbar; The Freeshooter 15:23, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lightningheart paced around camp. She was furious. Not just because wolves were attacking DawnClan, but because the prophecy wasn't over. Lightningheart never wanted to be part of the prophecy from the start, though she fought to protect both her present and Phoenixfeather's present. Why did StarClan torture them so? ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 15:26, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Wolves aren't attacking DawnClan, its DuskClan they're attacking right now, and Ironstar's trapped inside! Lavenderheart's scared to death! The enemy wolf who says Ironstar's their 'slave' actually enslaved Ironstar VIA mind control, and he can only be freed if you kill that pack.) "WOLVES! WOLVES ON DUSKCLAN TERRITORY!" Lavenderheart screeched. She used her mega vision to look further, into DuskClan camp. They were hurting her precious Ironstar! "PHOENIXFEATHER! FAOLANWOLF!" she screeched. Phoenixfeather and Faolanwolf rushed over. In a horribly frightened tone, she whispered, "Ironstar's losing his 3rd life! They cornered him!" Faolanwolf nodded sadly, and stamped his paws on the ground. "Star Cats! Do as I do! We shall fight the wolves AS WOLVES DO!" Lavenderheart snarled, stamping her feet down. Each Star Cat lifted their heads as energy coursed through them, and they threw their heads upward and howled to the sky, transfroming into wolves. "Let's fight!" Faolan, the alpha wolf barked in order. Lavender nodded, and Phoenix followed. Lightning and Snow got towards the back, and, little did they know, the Star Kits, temporarily Star Pups, were all following them, even little Mistkit and followed them swiftly behind. Whisper growled as they scented enemy wolves on DuskClan territory, and the screeching and yowling of cats evacuating. An enemy wolf barked, "I think we will keep this one right here as prisoner. See the star on his paw? He's special, and now he's our slave." Lavender gasped, "No!" But quickly closed her jaw so they wouldn't give away their position. She shook her head. Then, she looked through a small hole to see something horrible: Ironstar really was therir slave! His eyes were dulled and he was pinned down, and growing larger. They were making him a wolf! His yowling turned into howls and then he licked his lips evilly, but his eyes were still dull, and Lavender shuddered, slightly in anger. Faolan then howled, Star Pack! ATTACK NOW!" Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 15:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenix, Snow, Lightning, Zoey, Sunset and Hikari charged forward, jaws snapping angrily. Meanwhile, Dove, Spring, Summer, Autum, Winter, Snow, Sunrise, Stardust, Flame, Rose, Fairy, Dragon, Storm (Lightningheart's kit), Aurora, Juniper, Lightning (Hikari's kit), and Snow (Hikari's kit) could only watch as their mothers charged forward. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 15:59, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Ironstar, now Dark Iron, leaped onto Lavender, forcing her to the ground. She breathed softly, and didn't fight back. She would not hurt her love. All of a sudden, a dark red wolf pup and its siblings leaped forward and toppled on top of Dark Iron. Phoenix helped them. "Leave Lavender alone, Ironstar. Leave her alone." Phoenix barked softly. She rested her forepaws on his jaw, to keep him from biting anyone, so the pups could turn him over to let Lavender wriggle free. It was Apple, Storm (Lavenderheart), Honey, and Whisper! Lavender choked out thank-you, and scurried away. Dark Iron snarled, but his eyes were slowly brightening, and he was shrinking back to a cat. Ironstar lay there motionless, losing his 4th life. Lavender carefully scurried back and picked him up, bringing him to his clanmates, away from the fight. She scampered down, towards Swishtail and Thrushbeak's scent. The two were calming their clanmates, but one clanmate shrieked and caused an uproar when Lavender came. She set Ironstar down and lay herself behind Thrushbeak and Swishtail. The two cats reasured the clan and meowed, "It is only Lavenderheart. remember the Darkfire battle, when she temporarily became a wolf to save the clan from Darkfire? Yes, she is temporarily a wolf again to drive out the other wolves. Lavender settled down and slowly transformed back into a cat to help reasure the clanmates and to help clean Ironstar's wounds while the Prophecy 'Wolves" fought still. Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 16:17, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Phoenix was tussling with a wolf and scented Dove. She around and saw her, Lightningheart, Snowheart, Sunsetstar, Hikari and Zoey's kits dashing into the fray. Snow yowled, and it sounded similar to thunder crashing into the ground. He already looked like an apprentice in wolf terms. Sunrise and Spring chased a wolf from DuskClan's grounds, while Summer and Dove fought against a much bigger wolf until they sent him squealing. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 16:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku hissed as a wolf barked at him, bloody teeth bared. ''Oh, what wouldn't I give to be a wolf right now... ''he thought bitterly, and clawed the wolf across it's muzzle, leaving bloody trails, sure to leave scars. The wolf howled in pain. Riku let out a bitter laugh. ''Then again, it's much more satisfying as a cat. ''he thought with a smirk, and lept onto the wolf's back, clawing it. Xigbar; The Freeshooter 17:35, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aurora tossed a wolf and looked at Hikari. She was fighting against a pure silver wolf who was taunting her, battering her sides. Snow yowled and bit the wolf on the leg, sending him screeching from DuskClan. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 19:06, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku hissed as the wold bit his leg, drawing blood. Crying out, he strangled the wolf with a thick band of shadows, and ran on to the next wolf. Xigbar; The Freeshooter 21:26, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenix shook the blood off her fur. She had slit open enough pelts. Where was the lead wolf? "Why? Why does this have to happen?" she howled. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku looked over as Phoenix howled in anguish. Xigbar; The Freeshooter 21:47, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Snow (TimeClan) paused briefly and saw Phoenix howling in anguish. She, Lightning (TimeClan), Sunset, Hikari and Zoey padded over to join their friend, protecting her from the onslaught of wolves. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku shook his head to clear it, and then lept onto another wolf, clawing into it's back. Xigbar; The Freeshooter 21:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunrise, Snow, Stardust and Flame leapt onto a much larger wolf and brought him crashing down. Fairy and Raine took down a wolf close by. This battle was pointless, Spring reflected. She raised her head and sighed wearily. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Whisperpool leaped on a wolf's back and clung. The wolf bucked and howled, but still Whisperpool hung on. Phoenix howled in excitement. "Look! Whisper's riding a wolf!" 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 23:11, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Mist, the prophecy cats turned into wolves. I don't know if this applies to Whisperpool, but the Prophecy wolves go by their first part of their name only.) Aurora leapt onto a wolf and knocked him down, clawing him pratically to pieces. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 23:15, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (The young tawny wolf, Bell, will be an ally in future roleplay) Fushigi and Kuro lept onto a tawny wolf. She howled in pain and threw Fushigi off. Kuro sank his teeth into the wolf's neck, wounding her but not killing her, as this wolf seemed special for some reason. He sprang off of her and the tawny wolf ran away, her tail tucked between her legs. LettuceThe Porpoise 00:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Only the Star Cat's turn into wolves, Phoenix.) Riku gasped in pain as the wolf he was fighting tore a long, jagged gash into his flank. Dusktime saw this, and raced over, eyes blazing. He clawed the wolf's ear to shreds, and manipulated the space around it's paw to make it simply disapear. The wolf howled in pain. Xigbar; The Freeshooter 00:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh, ok :3 Whisperpool will be a wolf then. BC slightly randomly) Whisper locked jaws with a dark red wolf, snarling and growling. Bubbleflight bounded over and clawed at the wolf's haunch. Blossomfire joined in the fray, and all three chased the wolf out of camp. Blossomfire shook the blood out of her wispy fur. "Who's next?" she growled. Whisper waved in the direction of Kestrelflight, who was cornered by two large dark gray wolves. "Phoenix! A little help here!" Whisper yowled. She turned to Blossomfire and Bubbleflight. "Keep fighting. Me and Phoenix will handle this." 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 00:59, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Elorisa, sorry, forgot Riku wasn't one, and Mistfire, I suggest getting your cats out now. They could get captured if left alone...and I'm referring to how 4pinkbear will do that, not me.) Phoenix, however, was trapped underneath a much bigger wolf. Dove charged over and knocked the wolf over, then came to help Whisper. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:56, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dusktime smirked as the wolf he manipulated stumbled around like a overfed badger. Xigbar; The Freeshooter 20:54, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Dove reared up on her hind paws, and Whisper ducked under the wolf and nudged Kestrelflight. "Take Blossomfire and GO GO GO!" "All right." mewed Kestrelflight as he dissapeared into the mass of fighting cats and wolves. 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 02:22, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Prophecy Love <3 <3 <3 (BC Charonflash. Is it okay if I use her briefly for the growing FaolanxCharon?) Faolanwolf turned sadly away from Phoenixfeather. It was over: she had a mate and kits. He was hopeless. He sulked away into the warriors den to see Charonflash also saddened. He quietly took the moss bed beside her and meowed softly, "Are you okay?" She looked up, shocked for a moment. "Um...yes. Yes I am." she mewed quickly, hiding her true thoughts. "I'm upset because...nobody has love for me. Nobody likes me..." he meowed sadly. He bowed his head, sucking back tears of deep sorrow. She snuggled closer and whispered, "I like you, Faolanwolf." Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 20:32, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Charonflash let out a small, soft sigh as she nuzzled her head into Faloanwolf's flank. Xigbar; The Freeshooter 21:05, February 24, 2011 (UTC) The New Star Kits Darkfire Battle (BC Finale. I'm just gonna say every cat gave their power, well that is, not Kuroblade or Darkfire cats, let Starlitdawn borrow their power.) Starlitdawn grew bigger, and the stars swirled around her like a tornado. Phoenixfeather opened her eyes for the first time after she blacked out to see Starlitdawn turn into a Light Lion. The yellow, starry lion leaped towards the now scared Darkfire, who was in his worst of forms. It's unsheathed, glinting claws whacked Darkfire on the side, killing it instantly. Lavenderheart let out a cry of hope for her lovelife and everyone captured inside the black spirit. Suddenly, stars shot out of the now dead Darkfire, and took the form of the cats who had been taken hostage. Icefeather and Hiroshipaw were panting, their eyes full of terror, but relief quickly flashed over them. Ironstar then came out of the last star and fell unconscious. Lavenderheart let out a yowl of hurt and ran over to him, licking his face frantically until he meowed, "I'm okay, Lavender." Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 20:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC All evil cats, with the exception of Kuroblade, because he isn't evil, are dead, if they were inside Darkfire. I will update FireClan soon with my choice of leader and deputy. This post proves Faolanwolf's major crush on Phoenixfeather, even though she HAS a mate, and that he will later on have a different mate...) Starlitdawn vanished, and the borrowed energy returned to their owners. Phoenixfeather began running in the direction of Faolanwolf! He smiled, purring. ''She likes me! ''he thought happily. "I LOOOOVE you Faolanwolf!" she would meow to him. "You are my hero!" she would also say. Oh, Phoenixfeather! He felt dreamy at the sight of her. "Oh!" she meowed dreamily as she ran ''right past Faolanwolf and into the paws of an injured Smokemist. "Oh, Smokemist! You're hurt! I'll get Cherryflower!" she meowed. Cherryflower hurried over. "It's minor wounds, Smokemist, you'll be just fine." the dark tortoiseshell-and-reddish-brown she-cat mewed, applying a couple cobwebs to small, bleeding cut. Phoenixfeather and Smokemist purred, sharing tongues. Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 21:07, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Actually, she loves both Faolanwolf and Smokemist. BC) Phoenixfeather brought some cobwebs over to Faolanwolf. "You okay?" she asked. Faolanwolf nodded. Hikari helped bring herbs to every cat that needed them. Sunsetstar, Lightningheart, Snowheart and Zoey were sleeping, worn out from the battle. The future TimeClan cats were teleporting everywhere to bring herbs so Hikari, Roseheart, Mooncloud, Shadepaw and Cherryflower could heal any wounded cats. The battle was over. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kuroblade stirred, no longer in his demon form. His pelt was it's normal smoky dark gray-and-black, with a dark cream forehead flash, dark silvery-gray wings, and dark, forest-green eyes. "Kuroblade!" exclaimed Powderfleck, who was bleeding slightly from a small, V-shaped nick in her left ear, as she rushed toward him. He smiled slightly. "Powderfleck, I-I love you." The young, flecked she-cat smiled back at him. "I love you too, Kuroblade." Mew Mew Zakuro 22:25, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Lavenderheart turned her head slightly at the sight of Kuroblade and Powderfleck. They belong together. ''she thought happily. Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 22:44, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I will be right back. My Clan needs me," Sunsetstar meowed before time traveling. Hikari sighed. "Don't wait up for us," she muttered. Phoenixfeather chuckled. Zoey woke up and yawned. "I'm hungry. Anyone catch any prey?" she asked. Phoenixfeather and Snowheart's bellies rumbled. "Weren't able to hunt today," Lightningheart commented. Sunsetstar soon returned with five mice hanging from her jaws. "I could only catch this much on the way back," she meowed, regrettably. "Give it to the medicine cats, they'll need to keep their strength up," Snowheart ordered. Sunsetstar nodded and brought the prey over to Cherryflower, Shadepaw, Hikari, Roseheart and Mooncloud. Nightstar frowned at Lightningheart's comment. "Icywind, Crowstorm and Goldwing, go and hunt. We'll need the prey," he ordered. The three toms nodded and headed out into the forest. Sunsetstar nodded a thank you. "By the way...what is future TimeClan like?" she asked. Nightstar chuckled. "You'll find out later," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:59, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC This is where Lavenderheart reveals her secret to Phoenixfeather. I'm fine if Whisperpool finds out, but nobody else must find out. Star Cats expect kits for only 3-5 days and then have kits.) "Phoenixfeather! Cherryflower! Come here for a moment! We need to talk..." Lavenderheart called. Phoenixfeather nodded and followed Cherryflower and Lavenderheart into the deepest of bushes, where no cat would hear them. "Phoenixfeather...there's something I have to tell you.... It's very urgent. I know you're going to have Smokemist's kits and all, it's very obvious, but this is a catastrophe. I am going to have kits." Lavenderheart meowed softly, half-scared. Phoenixfeather tilted her head in confusion. "What's wrong with having kits?" the ginger she-cat meowed. Lavenderheart hesitated. "They're Ironstar's. That's the problem." the violet she-cat rasped, trembling. Cherryflower seemed to notice how larger Lavenderheart is getting, too. "Phoenixfeather, you are like a sister to me, very precious to me. I would do anything for you.... and you have been such a good friend to me...that...that I have a favor to ask of you." Lavenderheart squeaked in terror. Phoenixfeather nodded. "You want me to take in your kits, don't you?" she meowed somewhat sternly. Lavenderheart, still trembling, nodded. Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 23:28, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather sighed. "I've heard many tales of Leafpool, Squirrelflight and Crowfeather. I will take in your kits, Lavenderheart," she promised. More sadly, she added, "You've been like family to me as well, Lavenderheart, you and your brother. I don't know if my brother and sisters are even alive." ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 23:51, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Cherryflower quietly added in, "When you guys are kitting, which I expect to be at the same time, as StarClan told me, come into my den. Shadepaw will make sure nobody comes in, then, Lavenderheart will have her kits and give them to you, Phoenixfeather. Smokemist will obviously think they are his, too. Also, Lavenderheart, I can give you parsley to stop the milk right away, so nobody will ever know except us three." Phoenixfeather nodded. "Good plan, Cherryflower." Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 00:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather padded out of the bushes. "Hey," Hikari greeted. Phoenixfeather meowed a greeting. "Congrats!" Zoey meowed happily. "You're expecting already?" Snowheart meowed, surprised. "Yeah. Didn't plan ahead," Phoenixfeather meowed. Lightningheart smiled for once. "They'll be good kits," she meowed. Phoenixfeather nodded. "''I can't tell them...oh StarClan, help me bear it well." ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:24, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. And Shadefrost could take care of Lavenderheart's kits, since she's expecting Bubbleflight's?) Whisperpool sighed. "Lavenderheart, I'm happy for you. I really am." Lavenderheart blinked. "I thought you would be mad, or even disappointed." Whisperpool purred. "No, even if they are Ironstar's. And you were my apprentice. Does Ironstar... know?" Shadefrost suddenly padded over, silencing the two she-cats. "Guess what? I'm having Bubbleflight's kits! I just saw Cherryflower and she checked me all over, made me eat some yucky borage, and rest! But I'm so HAPPY!" Lavenderheart purred. "Calm down. You'll give yourself indigestion." Mistfire Epic Fail 04:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Phoenixfeather probably will, but I will keep the voting section open. Remember, Lavenderheart wants her pregnacy a scret, so make sure your cats don't tell anyone.) Lavenderheart purred and licked Whisperpool's cheek. Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 10:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Phoenixfeather can handle the kits. She's a strong cat.) "Congrats, Shadefrost!" Phoenixfeather meowed. Hikari sighed. "DawnClan's overflowing with cats. I'm surprised some of you don't form your own Clan," she commented, jokingly. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:12, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Shadefrost purred. "Thank you!" Lavenderheart nervously looked around a moment. "Shadefrost, you can't tell anyone I'm expecting kits, okay? Only a few cats know: Phoenixfeather, Faolanwolf, Hiroshiheart, Cherryflower, Shadepaw, Whisperpool, you, and me. Do NOT spread the word. Even Ironstar himself doesn't know, yet I will tell him when the time is right." the violet she-cat meowed. Shadefrost hesitated a moment. Lavenderheart carefully probed her thoughts. I must. It's for the safety of her. ''Shadefrost thought. Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 20:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari looked at Nightstar and his warriors. "Don't you need to return to TimeClan soon?" she asked. "No, not yet. Until DawnClan recovers from the battle, we can't leave just yet," Nightstar answered. Phoenixfeather padded over to Lavenderheart. "If any cat does suspect you're getting close to giving birth to kits, I can create illusions to make them think your kits were born dead," she meowed, softly, "but it's your choice if you want me to create the illusions." ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fushigiheart flared out her aqua wings, ready to take off for flight. "Softheart, Morningfire and I will go hunting to make sure that we have enough prey." Softheart nodded stretching out her dark brown tabby-and-white wings while Morningfire just nodded. "Anyone else want to hunt?" he asked. Mew Mew Zakuro 21:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey stood up. "I'm coming with," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "Phoenixfeather, can you make the illusion of me looking non-pregnant? That would help so much!" she meowed hopefully. Phoenixfeather glanced around. "I can try." she meowed. Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 00:23, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Shadefrost nodded. "I'll keep your secret, Lavenderheart. I can always take care of at least one of the kits, though." Suddenly, Phoenixfeather flicked her tail, warning them to shush. Bubbleflight padded over and shoved his muzzle into Shadefrost's fur. "Shadefrost, you should really get some rest." Shadefrost purred lovingly. "I'm fine, just a little hungry." Bubbleflight gave a stern nod. "Well, after you've finished gossiping, get something from the fresh-kill pile. You can't live on herbs alone." Shadefrost nodded. Bubbleflight trotted off. "That was a close call." mewed Lavenderheart. 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 02:33, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Well, how about this? Since Lavenderheart is expecting a litter of four, I can split them and the three she-cats all have their kits in the medicine cat den, and Whisperpool and Shadepaw block whoever's trying to come in. One Lavenderheart has her kits, she gives two to Shadefrost and two to Phoenixfeather, so that even the kits won't know their kin, and then Phoenixfeather makes the illusion of Lavenderheart never being pregnant while she eats a medium bundle of parsley.) Lavenderheart shook her fur as rain began to fall. "We all better get to camp!" Lavenderheart mewed. Shadefrost nodded, and they headed back to DawnClan camp. Lavenderheart stayed a few nights in the nursery. Queens kept questioning her, but she replied simply with,"I'm here for my friends, Phoenixfeather and Shadefrost." Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 10:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's fine by me. Though Hikari will be trying to get in. BC) Phoenixfeather's eyes glowed a deep and illustrious green, and the illusion of Lavenderheart not being pregnant started. "What was that?" Shadefrost asked. "Tell you later," Phoenixfeather murmured. Aloud, she said, "I have seen what lies ahead, and Shadefrost and my kits will come safely." Some of the queens sighed in relief. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. And that's a good plan, 4pinkbear. When Shadefrost has her kits, Lavenderheart can name one of them.) Whisperpool brought Lavenderheart another small bunch of parsley. "Just in case." she mewed, setting the bundle down at Lavenderheart's paws. Lavenderheart made a face. "Ugh! I'm fast getting tired of the taste." 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 22:50, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather shrugged. "Herbs always taste horrible," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku let out an exausted sigh, and gazed up at the stars, deep in thought. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 00:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey spotted Riku and dropped a mouse at his paws. "I was out hunting. Thought you'd like something to eat," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:35, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku smiled softly, and touched his nose to Zoey's. "Thanks." he mewed, and bit into the mouse. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 00:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey sat down beside Riku, worn out from hunting. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:04, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku licked the top of Zoey's head, and lay down beside her. "Hunting good?" Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 01:06, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah. Phoenixfeather was glad to see the thrush I brought her," Zoey meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:11, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku purred. "It's good that's she's feeling better enough to be hungry. Are you alright Zoey? No unchecked wounds?" he said worriedly. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 01:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hikari smeared dock onto my wounds, but she was kind enough to provide a stick for me to clamp my jaws on until it stopping stinging. I'm fine, otherwise," Zoey answered. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Go to Hikari or Cherryflower if they start stinging again, ok? I don't want to see you hurt." Riku said, brushing his muzzle against Zoey's. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 01:23, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay," Zoey agreed, resting her head on her paws and falling asleep. As Hikari sorted through the herbs she brought from the Organization's camp, she saw Zoey fall asleep right in the clearing. She chuckled softly and went back to sorting. "''I wonder how everyone's doing back at camp? Xemnas and the others should have stayed away from the battle..." Hikari wondered. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 15:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Whisperpool watched Zoey and Riku sharing tongues lovingly. I'm glad I don't have a mate, ''she thought with a chuckle. Lavenderheart trotted towards her. "How are the kits?" mewed Whisperpool. Lavenderheart's eyes glowed. "I felt one of them kicking a little last night. It's going to be a feisty one!" Shadefrost padded over and touched Lavenderheart's belly with her tailtip. "I think your kits will be lovely ones." 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 17:27, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather padded out and flicked her tail in irritation. "Don't let anyone overhear, you mousebrains! We can't tell them at all!" she hissed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 17:30, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Lavenderheart nodded. "Shadefrost, eat these. I made them from scratch... they'll make your kits come faster without pain. StarClan told me." she meowed. Shadefrost gobbled them up quickly. "Cherryflower told me to get us in the medicine den, as the kits will come for us any minute now-" Lavenderheart meowed before a stabbing pain hit her. Shadefrost let out a wail and quickly dragged the violet she-cat into the den as her first kits came. ... (Make sure they have their kits just as Lavenderheart has her four kits: Honeykit - golden honey-colored she-cat with dark gold-amber eyes. Whisperkit - soft, silver-furred she-cat with a white underbelly and muzzle, and dark green eyes. Named after Whisperpool. Applekit - dark red she-cat with reddish-amber eyes Stormkit - dark, blue-gray she-cat with dark violet eyes with bright green and dark blue flecks. Honeykit and Whisperkit will be raised by Shadefrost. Whisperkit will hopefuly be mentored by Whisperpool. Honeykit will be mentored by Icefeather, who had a LOT of apprentice experience. Applekit and Stormkit will go to Phoenixfeather, and Applekit will be Faolanwolf's first apprentice. Stormkit will, surprisingly, be given to Lavenderheart to her request. And, as Shadefrost's kit name: Toadkit - small white tom with dark amber-green eyes.) Lavenderheart quietly pushed her kits away from her. She gave Shadefrost two of her beautiful she-kits, and gave Phoenixfeather the other two. She licked each one's foreheads sadly.Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 21:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC big time. My cats finally stop being freeloaders xD. Also, who do I roleplay as, Applekit or Stormkit? Or not at all?) Phoenixfeather suddenly felt a pain in her stomach. Her kits were coming! Shadepaw blocked the den's opening. A few minutes later, Amberkit and Dovekit were born. Cherryflower gave Lavenderheart her parsley. "Are the kits born yet?" Zoey asked, trying to enter the den. A moment later, she was let into the den, Lightningheart, Snowheart, Sunsetstar and Hikari following. Phoenixfeather had Applekit, Amberkit, Dovekit and Stormkit at her belly, suckling. "Congrats!" Zoey purred. Hikari set some borage down at Phoenixfeather's paws. "They're going to be strong kits," Hikari murmured. Phoenixfeather wondered inwardly if Hikari knew all along. Soon, Sunsetstar, Hikari, Zoey, Snowheart and Lightningheart were ready to go back to their homes. "It's time we went back home," Hikari meowed. "Good bye, everyone. I wish we didn't have to leave so soon," Snowheart meowed, sadly. "I'll certainly miss this place. I wish you all good luck," Lightningheart meowed. "I'll never forget this place. I'll come back someday, I promise," Sunsetstar promised. "Hikari, Riku and I can come back anytime. Just send a messenger," Zoey meowed. The future TimeClan warriors time traveled back home, and Sunsetstar time traveled back to her Clan. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Erp! I forgot to make you one! I'm so sorry! :C Lavenderheart's kits are purebred Star Cats, because the parents are, and then Phoenixfeather's are half-Star Cat because only one parent is. Ladies and Gentlemen, we are entering the Star Cat Age! Kits that are born Star Cats have the mark on their left paw. Cats that became Star Cats by being dubbed by StarClan have it on the right. Lavenderheart and Faolanwolf are good example of Star Cats that were born that way. Also, Star Cats that were born that way have more powers, including over 70 specialty attacks, but they will only ever find out 700 in their life. BC ) Applekit carefully suckled, her pale paws gently kneading. Applekit's left paw shone for an intant, revealing a Star Mark on it. Phoenixfeather gasped, and checked her own kits for it. They had them, too. Lavenderheart checked Shadefrost's kits paws, but only the queen's two adopted kits had them. Amberkit and Dovekit both grunted as Phoenixfeather licked them. Lavenderheart sighed. "Their growth will be excelled like mine was." she meowed. Cherryflower nodded. "Star Cats are just this way." Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 13:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (So...I don't roleplay as either Applekit or Stormkit?) Phoenixfeather purred happily. "To be honest, I named Dovekit after Dovewing. She looks just like her," she admitted, licking Dovekit's head. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:36, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Charonflash let out a soft sigh as she gazed at the stars. The battle was over. Smiling a soft smile, she lay down, and rested her head on her paws. Peace was coming, she could feel it. Xigbar; The Freeshooter 13:59, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Phoenixfeather curled her tail around Dovekit, Amberkit, Applekit and Stormkit and looked at the coming dawn. "Our troubles are over for now. Peace has come, and everything will be okay," the ginger queen murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 14:12, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (No...I'm sorry Phoenix. I am on vacation and I just... forgot. BC) Lavenderheart quietly ate her parsley, and felt the milk begin to vanish slowly. She stared mournfully at her former kits, and closed her eyes to rest. Faolanwolf nestled himself by Charonflash. "It's almost dawn." he mewed softly. She nodded tiredly. "Do you...want to come hunting with me tonight?" he meowed. She nodded again. "Okay...I'll...hunt...with you....tonight...Faolanwolf..." Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 15:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Charonflash closed her eyes slowly and fell into a light sleep. '.::.' Dusktime looked up at the slowly fading stars. Dawn was close. He let out a weary sigh, and turned his head as his friend Vaporsmoke approached him. "Peace at last, am I correct?" he asked with a flick of his tail. Dusktime nodded. Xigbar; The Freeshooter 20:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Shadefrost licked her kits' heads. They were so beautiful, so perfect. There were five, plus the two Lavenderheart had given her. Whisperkit and Honeykit were nestled in between her own kits. Her own kits were Toadkit, a black-and-white tom-kit, Mistkit, a silver she-kit named after Mistfire, Maplekit, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit, Tawnykit, a small tawny she-kit, and Adderkit, a brown-and-white tabby tom. Shadefrost nudged Mistkit's right paw, and it moved slightly. Shadefrost stared in shock. There it was, the telltale sign of a Star Cat! Shadefrost caught Lavenderheart looking wistfully at the kits. "I wish I could nurse my kits, just as you're doing now." 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 20:25, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Should Smokemist come barreling in to see his daughters?) Phoenixfeather rested her tail tip on Lavenderheart' shoulder. "I know, but...it's for the best," she murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 20:32, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool stretched, then licked Lavenderheart's cheek. "You know, thank you for naming Whisperkit after me. I just ''know she'll be a fighter!" Mistfire Epic Fail 21:38, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dovekit opened her eyes and fixed beautiful silver eyes on her mother. Phoenixfeather purred. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- (OH, yes, Smokemist will. He's excited he's a father, and already knows his daughters will grow fast. It all came to him in a... dream of some sort. BC) Lavenderheart purred and licked Whisperpool's cheek in return. "You're my favorite mentor." she meowed. Whisperpool let out a meow of laughter. "I'm you ONLY mentor!" the gray tabby meowed. Suddenly, there was a frantic voice at the medicine cat den. "Smokemist, she's resting. Please come another time." Shadepaw was meowing. Smokemist hissed and barreled in. "Phoenixfeather!" he cried, thinking his mate was hurt. Phoenixfeather purred. "I'm fine. We have 4 beautiful daughters." she mewed, licking Amberkit's forehead. The little golden she-cat opened her amber eyes wide and purred, patting Dovekit's forehead with her Star Mark. Smokemist licked her cheek. "They're beautiful, Phoenixfeather." he meowed. Lavenderheart sadly and mournfully looked at Phoenixfeather and Smokemist with two of her beautiful kits. She wished she and Ironstar could do that. Did I make a huge mistake when I fell in love? ''She could remember seeing Zoey have a crush on Riku, yet ''they could ''be together. ''She couldn't be with Ironstar. All of her little kits had opened their eyes quickly. Whisperkit had already started walking. What a wonder. Whisperpool was purring and giving Whisperkit a lick on the cheek. Her beautiful kit looked just like Whisperpool. They were bound to become close friends. Lavenderheart shuffled her paws. She could almost picture Ironstar being with her... Whisperkit shook her fur. She was only minutes old... but bigger than all the kits except her sisters, Honeykit and Mistkit, and her two friends, born at the same time, known as Stormkit and Applekit. In fact, all of Phoenixfeather's kits were pretty big. She pounced on top of Mistkit. Mistkit let out a small, soft screech of shock, and hit Whisperkit on the head. "Don't. Ever. Do. THAT!" Mistkit scolded angrily. Whisperkit bowed her head. "Sorry-" she was cut off as Mistkit leaped on top of her playfully. Whisperkit squeaked in delight as Honeykit pulled Mistkit off. The three kits began to play-fight. Applekit, Stormkit, Dovekit, and Amberkit all joined in. "Stop it, Misty!" Amberkit squeaked as Mistkit jumped on her. Amberkit backed up. Cherryflower finally meowed quite loadly, "Quit it! You'll ruin the herb mix I'm about to give Lavenderheart!" Lavenderheart gobbled up the parsley and swallowed, keeping her gaze on the playful kits. Shadepaw quietly pulled the now lessened fight apart, and murmured something to them. They nodded, and slowly padded away to their mothers. Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 00:00, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. And is it okay if Toadkit has a teeny crush on Stormkit?) Shadefrost noticed Lavenderheart's pained expression and sympathetically licked her cheek. "Lavenderheart, be thankful for these kits." she urged. "You will be with them forever, and they will tie you to Ironstar like nothing else could." Toadkit snuck up on Stormkit and jumped on her, knocking her over. Stormkit screeched and batted away the tiny tom. "Get off me!" Toadkit's tail drooped and he slunk away. "I only wanted to play..." Phoenixfeather leaned over and licked Toadkit's cheek. "It's okay, Toadkit. Sometimes others don't want you to jump on them so... startlingly." Mistkit pawed at Toadkit's tail. "Come on, let's play Moss-Catch!" Mistfire Epic Fail 00:28, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC How should Smokemist react when Phoenixfeather finally reveals Applekit and Stormkit aren't hers?) Dovekit purred in amusement. "I wanna play!" she meowed. "So do I!" Applekit meowed. Phoenixfeather sighed. "Okay, but don't disturb any cat," she meowed, gently. Phoenixfeather sniffed and frowned. A faint, meaty scent was on the wind...was it the prey? No, this scent was similar to dogs, but worse...wolves? Dovekit looked at her mother. "What are you thinking about?" she asked. "Oh, just wondering what you'd like your warrior name to be," Phoenixfeather lied. "I wanna be Dovedawn!" Dovekit meowed happily. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:28, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Charonflash looked longingly at the nursery, wishing for her own kits. She knew that the one she loved, Faolanwolf, loved Phoenixfeather, and besides. She wasn't a Star Cat, and she was guessing that he would want to continue on his lineage. She sighed softly, and lay down in a soft heap. Xigbar; The Freeshooter 01:49, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather's tail suddenly quivered. Dovekit thought it was a game and pounced on it. "Er...no, Dovekit," Phoenixfeather meowed. She had a feeling Sunsetstar, Lightningheart and Snowheart had kits. Then she chuckled inwardly. Snowheart and Lightningheart were from the future. In reality, they would not be born for many, many moons because they were from the future. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:54, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Whisperpool shook her head and purred. "I still can't get over the whole time-traveling future thing." she mewed. Phoenixfeather stared in shock. "But... I only thought about that!" Whisperpool's eyes gleamed. "Strange. Your thoughts were in my mind, as if you were speaking!" The ginger she cat shrugged. "You can probably read minds now!" Mistfire Epic Fail 03:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- At once, three balls of light appeared, and when they faded, there stood Sunsetstar, Lightningheart and Snowheart with their kits. They were all looking around 3 moons old, though they must have been newborns. "Hey, guys!" Phoenixfeather greeted. Dovekit came up to Sunsetstar. "You're Sunsetstar?" she asked. Sunstestar nodded. Dovekit looked at Lightningheart and Snowheart. "Then that means you two must be Snowheart and Lightningheart," the she-kit guessed. Snowheart nodded. "You must be Phoenixfeather's daughter," the pink she-cat greeted. "I'm Dovekit!" Dovekit answered. While the kits played in the clearing, Phoenixfeather motioned for the she-cats to follow her. They sat down in a group of bushes. "What is it?" Sunsetstar asked. "Haven't you guys been feeling it? There's still something else on the breeze," Phoenixfeather asked. "I've been sensing it too. Wolves," Lightningheart added. "No wonder the scent was so familiar. I remember my parents telling me about wolves, and the part in the battle I turned into a wolf alongside Faolanwolf and Lavenderheart gave me a strong idea of the wolves' scent, but I never imagined..." Phoenixfeather recalled. "But we just fought Darkfire. How could...was this StarClan's doing, or did Darkfire curse us upon death?" Snowheart wondered. "Then we have to get Zoey, Hikari and Riku," Lightningheart realized. Phoenixfeather hesitated before meowing, "But they've fought hard for us. First the battle against Team Dark, then the Darkfire battle, but now this?" The she-cats looked at each other, worry in their hearts. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:58, February 23, 2011 (UTC) The Third Prophecy Roleplay Category:RPG